Erathia
Complete this maze to receive Catherine Gumball Hidden Gumball To obtain Raptor Gumball: After floor 60 there's a chance to find a bird in a cage And a laser gun. Note: make sure you save about 13 of each engineering Material as you will need them for the laser. Check the bird cage for the number on it. Ex: no.733 Then go to the laser you'll notice each material has a number Attached to it the goal is to put in a combination of materials to equal that number on the cage. Then fire to open the cage. Note: If you input a number greater than what's on the cage you will kill him and get some fragments. Enemies Boss Skills: *? Stages Threat from the skyline Floors 50 (difficulty 41) - 2 Vigor Lost Erathia Floors 45 (difficulty 40) - 2 Vigor Miracle from millennia ago Floors 45 (difficulty 39) - 2 Vigor Go! The ancient city! Floors 40 (difficulty 38) - 2 vigor Special Occurrences Corpses Other Occurrences Satellite Console: Rock pile: Clay Statue (summons a clay puppet) Research report: 100-200 EP at random. Crashed Satellite Crashed Airship Ancient Magic Array Notable Loot Vosebarker's Pain Device: Attack +5, Power +5, Inflicts 25% extra damage when you attack Living (from adventurer random gumball spawn). Ring slot Vosebarker's Reality Lens: Accuracy +30%, Ignore spell resist 30%, 50% chance to detect key (from adventurer random gumball spawn). Head slot Crystal skull: (pile of bones) All spell effects +1%, 3 gems under certain circumstances. Ancient Technology 'Blue Chips' Ultra-High Temperature Smelting Technology: For every steam power equipment worn, reduce long range Damage suffred by 1/2/3% Ultrasonic Quenching Technology: For every steam power equipment worn, Engineering component drop probability +3/6/9% Free Forging Arts: Defense: +1/2/3 for every steam power equipment worn. Rock Mineral Refining Technology: Damage reduction +1%/2%/3% For every steam power equipment worn. Radial Forging Technology: Dodge +1%/2%/3% For every steam power equipment worn. (Master Chip) Abyss Forging Law: When wearing the full set of Steam Power Equipment, Attack+4/8/12/16/20%, ignore enemy's Physical Resistance +4/8/12/16/20% (Master) Astana Electric Furnace Metallurgy: Void all damage +2%/4%/6%/8%/10% if all steam power equipment worn. 'Green Chips' Pain Control Gene: Decrease enemy's Attack by 1/2/3 point; Reduce Refelect Damage by 25/50/75% Muscle Enhancement Gene: Enhance Attack by 4/?/? point; When attacking, Chance to instantly kill the enemy by 4/?/?% Vision Enhancement Gene: HP +20/40/60 and key location +3%/6%/9%. Efficient Energy Storage: Attack and power +2/4/6 and HP/MP +10/20/30 Neuron Enhancement Gene: Dodge increased by 3%/6%/9% and Interfere reduction 33%/66%/99% Hardened Skeletal Gene: Attack +2/4/6 and Physical Resistance +3%/6%/9%. (Master) High Elf Genome: Attack and Power +2%/4%/6%/8%/10% and recover HP by 1%/2%/3%/4%/5% on next floor. (Master) Mutated Devil Gene: Decrease HP by 20%, Increase attack 1%/2%/3%/4%/5% and chance to Ignore counterattack by 1%/2%/3%/4%/5%. 'Red Chips' Research on Anti-Invisible Materials: Ignore enemy dodge by 3/6/9% for each piece of electrical science equipment. High Power Energy Storage System: Super Tough Plant Fiber: Increase healing by 2/4/6% for each piece of electrical science equipment. Controllable Fusion Energy: Increase damage on higher level spells by 3/6/9% for each piece of electrical science equipment. Magic Array Energy Structure: Increase aid spells by 2/4/6% for each piece of electrical science equipment. Mystical Crystal Structure: (Master Chip) Soul Material Extraction: When wearing the full set of Electrical Science equipment, Power +4/8/12/16/20%, ignore enemy's Spell Resistance +4/8/12/16/20% 'Yellow Chips' Fire Elemental Energy Analysis: '''Attack +4/6/?; Increase the effect of all Fire spells by 5/10/15% '''Earth Elemental Energy Analysis: '''Defense +2/4/6; Increase the effect of all Earth spells by 5/10/15% '''Water Elemental Energy Analysis: MP increase by 20/40/60 and Increase the effect of all Water spells by 5/10/15%. Air Elemental Energy Analysis: Increase Power by 2/4/6 and Increase the effect of all Air spells by 5/10/15% (Master Chip) Elemental Law Construction: 'Effects of all spells +3%, When upgrading Magic Title, 10% chance to increase Power by 2 points '(Master) Elemental Energy Conversion: All gumball skill (Active only) increased by 10% Quests / DP Category:Maze